My Radioactive Emerald Eyes
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Arthur is the school's punk, The bad boy, When Alfred and Matthew move to the school, Arthur immediately takes an interest, Although he isn't sure why... Alfred's still learning his way about and had already made an enemy, So when Arthur takes the blame of Alfred's violent act they become closer, Even though they still don't know why they even begun talking... Ukus Prucan YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Like a rubix cube

''So what was his name again?''

The blond punk shifted his eyes to the American boy at the other side of his boring English class, His French best friend and also best enemy was sitting next to the English boy racking his brain for the name of the American, ''Uh… Alex? No… not Alex… Oh! Alfred! He's called Alfred F…. Jones… I think…''. The English boy nodded with a mischievous smile on his face, ''Alfred, eh?''. He nodded rather slowly, ''So Francis… What do you know about him?''. The French boy shrugged as he fixed his longish blond hair (Which he took immense pride in), ''Not much… All I know is that he moved here recently because of his mother's work with his brother Matthew Williams, He's Canadian, He's such a shy boy…'', Arthur watched as his friends gaze shifted from the desk to the shy Canadian rather shadily, Arthur rolled his eyes and gave his friend a short jab to the ribs with his elbow, ''I'm not asking about him frog!'', Francis sighed dramatically, ''Oh! So cold Mon copain!'', Arthur sneered at Francis hoping for more answers, The French boy sighed again, ''Yes anyway… He moved here and…Not much… He hasn't got much friends either, He's a rather good target if you are looking for someone to elbow in the ribs!'', He spoke the last part with gritted teeth as he rubbed his aching ribs, Arthur scoffed a bit, ''Suck it up…'', Francis's eyes widened, ''I do not understand why you are so mean to everyone!'', Arthur snapped his head round to face Francis, His green eyes suddenly sparked into radioactive shards of emerald, ''I am mean to everyone because none of them have to be trusted! Each one a puppet to society…'', He spoke the last part with hatred whilst slowly turning his head to face the teacher, He remained silent after that deep in thought but he never dropped his fiery gaze. Francis sighed, ''You're like a rubix cube Arthur…'', Arthur refused to take any notice of Francis but he didn't need to, Francis knew perfectly well that Arthur was listening to him, ''…You have many different sides to you…'', Arthur now shifted his gaze to Francis whilst remaining in the same position as he was before, Arthur's eyes had become darker, Francis continued, ''…You push away the ones that care about you, You build a wall around yourself, When will you ever learn that is only going to hurt you? What are you expecting? Somebody to come and tell you that you're worth it? When in reality you don't let anybody know a thing about you…'', Arthur focused his gaze back to where it was before, He spoke quietly with reason in his voice,

''It's better that way… Once somebody knows something about you they will twist and manipulate it… I don't want anybody… I don't need anybody… I don't expect anything…I refuse to let it eat me up anyway, It's unimportant…''

Francis sighed again, ''I think you're just scared… This is what I'm saying about the rubix cube… You have many different sides and personalities… You are a very hard person to solve… But once somebody does… They will wonder why they couldn't have figured you out sooner…''. Arthur sighed, ''Nobody will be solving me anytime soon…'', Francis raised his eyebrows, ''Oh no? I don't know about you but I have a feeling that the Alfred boy will be the one to finally figure you out…''. Arthur finally came out of the angered position and gave his friend a bewildered scowl, ''Alfred? Why him? He isn't important he's just an average idiot at this school…'', Francis smiled, ''You see you don't know that yet and I'm not saying it will be him, I just have a feeling…'', Arthur nodded slowly and took a deep breath, ''Ok shut up now you're boring me…'', Francis rolled his eyes as Arthur gazed up at the clock, The bell would ring in about 3 minutes, Finally…

Alfred stumbled through the door of his next class, R.E, Or Religious education to those not in the know, He was having a love hate relationship with his R.E class so far, He loved the religious side of it him being brought up in a good (And strict) Christian family, However he hated the seating arrangement, He was sat beside a Russian boy who went by the name of Ivan Braginski, God how he hated him, Ivan was brought up to hate all Americans because of America and Russia's stormy past, It wasn't really Ivan's fault it was thrust upon him and his two sister, Katysha and Natalya Braginski, Ever since they were foetuses practically, That gave him no right however to bully the living hell out of Alfred, If that wasn't enough just behind him were, Arthur Kirkland, The full-on English Punk rocker who didn't have a nice atmosphere about him at all, He seemed kind of angsty with a big attitude, Of course Alfred hadn't actually had a conversation with him yet, However with the boy wearing black eyeliner, multiple piercings around his ears and tongue with his dirty blond hair messily falling over his face in no particular style, (Literally he looked as if he hadn't brushed his hair at all then got caught in the rain) His hair was straight but messy, He couldn't be sure he was a good decision when it came to making friends, Then beside him was his good friend Francis Bonnefry, He seemed like a nice enough guy but slightly shady, especially with how he had been looking at his brother Matthew recently, Francis had shoulder length wavy, glossy blond hair, With sparkling blue eyes, He dressed classy and sophisticated and he had a very thick French accent, Infact now that he thought Alfred thought about it everybody in this school had a different nationality and accent, What the hell is this? A high school version of it's a small world after all? Was he supposed to start singing? He better not have to sing! He knew perfectly well when he sings he sounds like a tone deaf cat getting strangled…

He took his seat, Looks like the Russian wasn't in today, now just to check if the European union were in, Alfred pretended to look at the back of the classroom to see where Matthew was, As soon as he turned round he realised Arthur and Francis were indeed in and had been staring at him as soon as he put a foot through the door, He gulped slightly and turned back round, He couldn't help wondering if they had noticed that he was trying to see if they were in or not, He couldn't help breaking out into a slight sweat, He was still new to the school he didn't want to make way too many enemies, way too fast, He silently prayed that they didn't notice, He took out his jotter (Workbook) and pencils and waited for the R.E teacher to appear, That took a little while since the R.E teacher was a bit scatter brained…

Just behind him Arthur was staring intensely at the boy waiting for him to make even a slight mistake, Just so he could note it for future preference, Francis couldn't give a damn about Alfred, Or for a matter of fact Arthur he had turned round to see what the Canadian boy, Matthew, Was doing, Matthew Williams had platinum blond, Fluffy hair, Which had a curl which always ended up on his face no matter how much he tried to slick it back, He had extremely pale skin and lilac eyes, You could have sworn he was a doll, Considering he hardly speaks and just sits in silence all the time...

Matthew knew both English and French considering his father was a French Canadian and his mother was a hardworking American business woman, Francis had always wanted a friend who could talk to him in his home tongue, Maybe that's why he was so interested in the boy.

It was just at this moment the R.E teacher came through the door with his goofy glasses and brown hair, ''Hello class!'', The class spoke dull and flat, ''Good morning Mr Macken…'', Mr Macken sighed at the level of enthusiasm in his class, ''Happy as always I see…''. Arthur sighed, ''Damn, This is going to be a long period…'', Alfred heard him and narrowed his eyes, He was interested about hearing Arthur talk considering he hadn't before, He matched his voice up with his face and it fitted quite well, Alfred nodded at his own little experiment and then opened an ear to what the teacher was saying…

Straight after this who else to walk through the door but Ivan Braginski…

''Sorry I am late Mr. Macken, I was held up…''

During this sentence, Ivan glared over at Alfred menacingly, Alfred couldn't help but shake a little, ''Damn, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him today…'', He spoke extremely quietly, He didn't know that just behind him Arthur had heard every word, He shifted his gaze from Alfred to Ivan, He gave a quick smile then it dissolved away as Ivan took his seat,

''They must not like each other much…''

Arthur thought to himself, He took note, He had no idea why he was so fascinated in Alfred, Maybe he really did just want a new target…

As Ivan sat down Alfred started to shake slightly, ''Hey fatty…'', Ivan sneered at him, Alfred turned round to face him his eyes now a deadly shade of blue, ''What did you just call me commie?'', Arthur was sitting behind them in shock, ''Did Alfred just call Ivan a commie!? Oh my god! Ivan's going to kill him!'', Ivan's purple eyes dimmed to grey as he gritted his teeth, ''Did you just insult my people…?'', Alfred's face remained strong but Arthur could tell he was terrified, ''Yes and I'll do it again if you don't turn round…'', Arthur was now giving his full attention to this conversation, He darted his emerald eyes from one to the other, The tension was slowly building now, Ivan scoffed, ''Lay of the hamburgers, You're so fat if you walked past my T.V I'd miss 3 episodes…'', Arthur gasped, Alfred's eyes widened, It didn't help Alfred had been struggling with his weight recently, He was desperate to break down in tears but that feeling soon turned to anger, He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, Balling up his fists, Ivan smiled, ''Did I get to you?'', Alfred before even thinking about it pulled back his arm and crashed his fist onto Ivan's face, Arthur was shocked to say the least, Ivan fell back onto the floor and everybody stopped to look at them,

''Alfred! Did you just hit Ivan!?''

Mr. Macken screeched, Alfred's face suddenly turned to the scared little boy he really was, So many thoughts ran desperately through his head,

''Oh god! I'm going to get In trouble! I didn't mean it, it just happened I don't kn-''

''No, it was me….''

Everyone turned to face the boy that had just spoken, The boy stood up and Alfred couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Arthur Kirkland was taking the blame for Alfred's actions…

Ivan glared up at Arthur in confusion, infact so did everyone else, Mr. Macken sighed, ''Arthur you know that violence isn't permitted in this school!'', Arthur nodded, ''Yes I know sir, I am truly sorry, I provoked him and he provoked me, I take full responsibility for this, I am truly sorry Ivan, I shouldn't have responded the way that I did…'', Everyone was staring in disbelief, The most that ever came out of Arthur Kirkland was swearing and threats, Just there he had a whole paragraph of apology, He hadn't apologized before!

''Right well, Thank you Arthur, I'm going to let you of with it since you seem to understand the graveness of your actions, Umm… Wang Yao do you mind taking Ivan to the nurse's office?'', Yao nodded and carefully got Ivan of the floor leading him to the infirmary, ''And I am sorry for accusing you Alfred…'', Alfred shakily nodded then immediately turned round to face Arthur with wide eyes, Arthur was staring back with a blank expression on his face, ''W-W-Why did you do that? You don't even know me…'', Arthur sighed, ''To be honest I don't know why I did it, But you interest me for some reason, I do not yet know why…'', Alfred nodded and turned back round, ''…You interest me?...''.


	2. Chapter 2: Mint ice cream

It was the end of the school day and Arthur had made his way to his locker, It was number 109, He sighed as he toyed with the lock opening the locker, Alfred stood at the other side of the hall twiddling his fingers, ''I should thank him for what he did…'', Alfred took a deep breath and carefully walked over to Arthur, Arthur smiled weakly at Alfred before shoving some books in his locker and closing it, Arthur turned to face Alfred, ''What is it?'', Alfred inhaled deeply, ''I just came to thank you for what you did earlier, It means a lot, I'm sorry I got you into that position, Arthur flicked his blond hair out of his emerald eyes, He glanced at the ceiling then back to Alfred, ''It's not really me you should be apologizing to, it's Ivan…''. Alfred nodded weakly, ''Yeah, maybe…'', Arthur chuckled, ''On another note, You kicked his ass!'', Alfred weakly laughed, ''Y-Y-Yeah I guess I did…'', It was just at this moment that Ivan appeared and stormed up to Alfred in a rage, pinning him to the locker, ''You actually fucking dared to hit me in class, Fatty?!'', Alfred gulped, Arthur smiled he closed his eyes and when he opened them again the bore malice and hate, ''Ivan… Leave the boy alone…'', He spoke the words with such hate even Alfred started shaking in fear, Ivan glared at Arthur, ''You saw it, Faggot! He deserves to be punched so hard his belly fat will fall off!'', Arthur acknowledged Alfred flinched to these words tears gathering in his eyes, Arthur smacked Ivan arm so it let go of Alfred, He quickly pushed Ivan against the locker, ''You better leave him alone, you hear me?!'', Ivan was silenced nobody had dared hurt him before, He didn't exactly know how to deal with these two yet, '' Ah… Fine…''. Arthur let Ivan go, Ivan glared at Alfred with sheer hate, ''Next time your little boyfriend won't be here to protect you….'', Alfred gulped as Ivan gave him one last shove then left down the hall, Arthur kept glaring at Ivan until e was out of sight, Alfred smiled weakly at Arthur, ''Uh… thanks again…'', Arthur nodded, ''No problem he's a dick anyway…'', Alfred nodded silently and began to walk away, Arthur just nodded and walked in the other direction…

_Dear Manly diary,_

_Today I had a conversation Arthur, Can you believe it?_

_Well it wasn't really a conversation, Me and Ivan had this big fight and I punched him and for some reason, I don't know why, Arthur took the blame, Then when I went to thank him at the end of the day Ivan threatened me again and again Arthur stood up for me, He's just as nice as I thought he'd be…_

_On another note Ivan has started calling me fatty and it's not helping my health problem…_

_I can now admitted I've started to make myself throw up, I'm just sick of being so fat…_

_And another thing Arthur had mentioned that he had taken an interest in me, I don't really know what he means by that but I have slightly mixed feelings about him…_

_And I'm so glad he actually gives a damn…_

_That's it so…_

_Yours truly, Alfred F. Jones…_

Alfred finished his entry and he sighed deeply looking at himself in a mirror, It's something he's found hard to do recently…

Meanwhile Arthur had just got to his door to find it locked, He snarled, ''Allistor, I swear to god you better let me in…'', Allistor, Arthur's Scottish brother, Was sitting on the other side of the door along with his two Irish brothers, Seamus and Sean, And his Welsh brother Craigg, They were all currently sitting there fully intending on getting a good kick out of this, ''Naw…'', Allistor laughed, Arthur slammed his fist on the door with a great amount of force,

''Let me in!''

''Naw…''

''Do it!''

''Naw…''

''ALLISTOR!''

It was at this moment Arthur turned round to see two girls no older than 8, staring at him, Arthur looked around, ''Uh… Hello…there…'', Inside Allistor had wondered why he was no longer talking, he walked over the window and immediately started laughing when he saw the two girls, Allistor turned round to his brothers, ''He's picking up some birds!'', The whole room erupted in laughter, Outside one of the girls began speaking, ''Are you locked out?'', Arthur nodded, One girl looked at the other, They carefully walked away leaving Arthur smiling like an idiot, 'Allistor c'mon you've had your fun I look like the neighbourhood paedophile now…'', Allistor laughed, ''Naw…'', Arthur sighed, The girls suddenly came back and handed Arthur an mint ice cream with a flake in it, Arthur smiled at the girls while lowering himself to their level, ''Thank you poppets, That is very nice of you, You are very lovely young ladies!'', The girls smiled and began to walk away, They waved while they walked, ''Bye bye weird guy!'', Arthur smiled, ''Bye bye, Princesses!'', Arthur turned to face the door while licking his ice cream and smiled evilly, ''Hey Allistor I know where you keep all your playboy mags, It'd be a real shame if mummy found them…'', Allistor paled considerably whilst the other brothers waited to see if Allistor would give up, Allistor gazed at each one, ''Ok boys fun's over, I'd run if you don't want your foot up your ass…'', It didn't take long for the others to clear the room as the door opened revealing a very pissed off English guy, ''Uh… Welcome home my darling brother…?'', Arthur sighed, ''You have exactly 7 seconds to run for your life…''.


	3. Chapter 3: He's perfect

_**So when asking my brother what should be in this chapter he said, ''More of the UK brother's'' And I said ok what kind of stuff? He said ''Uh… Do they share the same bathroom?'' And I'm just like WTF yes why? And he goes, ''I dunno Allistor could make fun of Iggy for having a BABEH DEECK!''…**_

Arthur on his way to school a couple of weeks later, He had been talking to Alfred a lot lately and they had seem to become closer, He still didn't know what he was feeling towards Alfred, He was extremely, early school didn't start for an hour and 23 minutes…

Arthur sighed taking his books out his locker, He looked around, There was nobody in the school at all, Well students anyway, not that he could he see, Arthur strode to the boys bathroom in hope of entertaining himself, He had just reached the door when he heard sobbing from inside, Arthur held his ear to the door, That was definently sobbing, He slowly opened the door and was beyond surprised when he found Alfred sobbing his heart out, Arthur hid hoping Alfred wouldn't see him, Alfred looked at himself in the mirror before splashing cold water over his face, ''Why?... I don't understand…'', Alfred lifted his top up, Arthur noticed he was actually quite thin, Thinner than he thought he would be… Alfred put down his top, ''Ivan's right, you're so fat!'', Arthur's eyes widened, he was joking right? He can't seriously think he was fat! Alfred whipped out a blue book from his bag and began to scribble furiously, After he was finished he closed the book and placed it beside his bag, He looked at the pen in determination before shoving down his throat forcing himself to throw up into the sink, Arthur could just watch, Tears slowly gathered in his eyes, He didn't know why, It just hurt to see Alfred like this, He wondered why Alfred wouldn't have told him that he was worrying about himself, Then again neither of them really trust each other, But it still hurt to see this…

After Alfred was done he through the pen back into his bag and picked it up, He looked in the mirror one last time, Wiping his mouth and walking out the door, Arthur just sat there in silence before walking over to the sink and washing the remains of Alfred's sick down the sink, That was when he had caught sight of the little blue book Alfred had been scribbling so violently in, Arthur picked it up and out of curiosity, read the first entry…

_Dear Manly Diary…_

''Manly Diary?'', He thought to himself…

_My Mom thought it would be a good idea I did this, She works so hard and organises everything, Which is maybe why she wanted me do to this, I don't really know what to say I've just moved to England and I don't know anyone in this school, I went to R.E class and my god…_

Arthur sighed, ''I wonder what he thought of me…'',

_I sit beside this racist Russian asshole, He keeps insulting me and my family just because we are from America, I mean seriously! To make it worse behind me is this French guy who keeps staring at my brother like a black widow about to eat her husband…_

_NOM! NOM! NOM!_

Arthur couldn't help but burst into laughter, It's kind of true in a way…

_Then there's a guy called Arthur Kirkland…_

Arthur tensed slightly…

_He seems a bit intimidating… I'm sure he's okay when you get to know him, Damn his eyes…_

Arthur blushed, ''He likes my eyes?''…

_They are like the most precious Emeralds…_

_I swear to god they are perfect…_

_When he gets mad they dim to a murky shade of blackish green…_

_Sometimes they spark like radioactive toxic crystals or something…_

_Like Superman's kryptonite!_

_He has perfect skin too…_

Arthur was reading this with red cheeks and a large heart, Which seemed to throb at each compliment he got…

_In fact all of him is perfect, He is like an angel or something…_

_Well except his eyebrows that are rather large but damn that just adds to it…_

_And although I'd never say it out loud his accent's kind of hot…_

Arthur smiled, ''Really?...''…

_I really want to be his friend…_

_I don't see why someone as cool as him would ever want to hang out with a guy like me though… _

After seeing Alfred this morning that last line killed him inside…

_Oh well, I hope I'm going to be okay here…_

_Yours truly, Alfred F. Jones…_

Arthur put the book on the work surface still open and he gazed at himself in the mirror, ''He thinks I'm perfect? I don't know how anybody could…'', He began to cry slightly, ''Damn, poor Alfred… He's amazing too… I wish I could just say it like that…'', Arthur continued to read Alfred's ''Manly diary'', It told all about how he hated Ivan and how school was but the more pages went by the more Alfred would talk about Arthur…

Arthur's cheeks brightened every time Alfred complimented him, Then as he went along he found pictures Alfred had taken of him in there too…

Then he got to the entry Alfred posted the day Ivan and him had that fight…

_Dear Manly diary,_

_Today I had a conversation with Arthur, Can you believe it?_

''He was that excited to talk to me?...'',

_Well it wasn't really a conversation, Me and Ivan had this big fight and I punched him and for some reason, I don't know why, Arthur took the blame, Then when I went to thank him at the end of the day Ivan threatened me again and again Arthur stood up for me, He's just as nice as I thought he'd be…_

_On another note Ivan has started calling me fatty and it's not helping my health problem…_

_I can now admitted I've started to make myself throw up, I'm just sick of being so fat…_

''This has been going on for weeks…'', Arthur thought to himself, Feeling really guilty…

_And another thing Arthur had mentioned that he had taken an interest in me, I don't really know what he means by that but I have slightly mixed feelings about him…_

_And I'm so glad he actually gives a damn…_

_That's it so…_

_Yours truly, Alfred F. Jones…_

Arthur sighed, He smiled every time he thought about those blue eyes… He skipped some more entries to the one Alfred had just written…

_Fuck this shit…_

_I feel terrible, I look terrible and the person I love will never ever like me back! My life is falling apart, Why won't he love me?_

''He?...'' Arthur thought to himself…

_He's so fucking perfect and I'm so fucking not…_

_Oh but I love him…_

_Yours truly, Alfred…_

''Oh Alfred, You poor boy…'', Arthur shook his head and quickly took a pen out his bag and scribbled a note down just below the entry Alfred had submitted…


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

_**Big shout out to PurpleMouseFurGomez! She was my first reviewer and I'm extremely grateful, Thanks so much!**_

Arthur decided not to give Alfred back his journal until the end of the day, That way he could pretend he found it in a hallway, Not look suspicious, ''Hey Alfred!'', Alfred who was practically ripping his bag apart trying to find his diary looked up at Arthur, ''Oh hey! Have you seen a blue book anywhere?'', Arthur nodded, ''This one?'', Arthur said while holding out a blue book to Alfred, Alfred blushed a deep scarlet, snatching the book, he smiled weakly, ''Thanks again, it would have been terrible if someone had read it…'', Arthur nodded his eyes dull, He didn't say anything he just turned round and walked away, It was so hard to talk to Alfred now…

Alfred looked hurt as he watched Arthur walk away, He was unable to find a reason that he shouldn't though…

Alfred opened his journal trying to find any evidence of someone looking at it, It was all clear until he came across some writing at the bottom of a page…

_Dear Alfred,_

_Please meet me in class 176…_

_I want you Alfred F. Jones…_

_Maybe you will want me to…_

_xxx_

_Yours truly,, Black Rose…_

Alfred was shaking all over, Somebody had seen it, He didn't know who but he was terrified, Maybe the name could give him a clue… Black Rose… Nope… That was no help whatsoever…

''I don't know if I should meet them or not…''

Alfred was extremely puzzled this could be dangerous, School had already ended he only had about 10 minutes to make his decision,

He decided to go…

What harm could it do?

That's a stupid question a lot of harm but he won't focus on that…

As Alfred neared the room he took a deep breath and opened the door…

He stood there in shock as the sight that greeted him both confused and enchanted him…

''Hello, poppet…''

Alfred raised a hand to over his mouth as his wide blue eyes began to tear up, Arthur stood at the other side of the room with a rose in his left hand, smiling at Alfred lovingly, Alfred was extremely confused, ''A-A-A-Arthur? You love me?'', Arthur nodded, A deep blush grew on his face, ''Yes, I am sorry that it took me so long to notice it…'', Arthur approached Alfred slowly and placed the rose in his hand, Alfred began to cry, ''But why? Why would someone like you…'' Arthur finished his sentence, ''…Love someone like me?'', Alfred was silent before nodding slowly, ''Don't put yourself down love…'',

''Why wouldn't I, just look at me!''

This hurt Arthur so much, How could be not see that he was amazing, Even though he had only known Alfred for a couple of weeks, He knew he was head over heels for him, Why didn't he realise it before?

Arthur ran his hand through Alfred's hair, ''Because you're beautiful, My little thorn less rose…'', Alfred blushed deeply, ''Arthur, what would my family say? They think it's wrong for two men to fall in love…'', Arthur sighed, He scanned the room trying to think, ''They never have to know…'', Alfred was silent before hugging Arthur close, ''What if they find out?'', Arthur kissed the top of Alfred's head lightly, ''I'll be there for you…'', Alfred smiled and whispered lightly, ''I love you too Arthur… I'm so glad you care…'', Arthur smiled and pulled Alfred as close as he could before pulling his phone out his pocket and calling his brother Allistor, ''Hey, My friends staying tonight it's not optional goodbye…'', He then ended the phone call as quick as it had begun giving his brother no time to argue, Alfred looked puzzled as Arthur handed him his phone, ''Phone your parents you're staying at mine…'', Alfred didn't argue he just did as he was told…


	5. Chapter 5: Arthur's house

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys seriously, It means so much please keep reviewing, Don't forget to leave things you want to happen, I read every review I get so make 'em creative! Ok guys, Enjoy!**_

Allistor turned round to face his brothers, ''Hey all of you, Go stay at a mate's house, I don't care who, I think Artie boy's getting laid!'', Each brother looked at each other in mischievous ways then nodded, When Allistor had finally managed to shove them all out the door, Arthur turned up along with Alfred who looked as if he was about to faint.

Allistor looked them up and down, 'I'm going to my girlfriend's house, You guys have the house to yourselves tonight…'', Allistor smirked as Alfred shaked, Arthur sighed, ''Ok thanks…'', Allistor walked out the door closing it behind him.

Arthur sighed taking Alfred's things and taking them up to his room, Alfred just stood there in fear, When Arthur had returned he smiled brightly, ''Don't worry love, My brothers are gone so they won't harm you, They're dicks anyway…'', Alfred looked puzzled, ''Where's your parents?'', Arthur remained silent and acted like he hadn't heard him, Alfred got the message and changed the subject,

''Nice house…'',

Arthur smiled, ''Thanks poppet!'', After this Arthur took Alfred upstairs to his bedroom, ''Arthur's eyes darkened as he pulled Alfred close, ''You can do whatever you want here, I only have one rule you must oblige too…'', Alfred nodded as Arthur pointed to a small cupboard at one side of the room, ''You never touch that door…'', Alfred looked up hopefully into Arthur's green eyes, ''Why?'', Arthur's eyes dulled even more and his voice got quiet…

''You just can't, baby…''

Alfred hugged Arthur tight, ''Is that clear?'', Alfred nodded even though his face was still pressed to Arthur's chest…

_**Just a little chapter to tell you I'm not dead XD Starting the next one as soon as this is up Thanks guy!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Arthur had left Alfred to play a video game whilst he went to shower, Alfred sat in the dark playing Left 4 Dead 2, He was having a lot of fun shooting zombies until something caught his eye…

The forbidden cupboard's door was lying slightly ajar as if teasing Alfred to peer inside…

Alfred turned the sound on the game down until it was barely audible and carefully crawled over to the cupboard, He gulped knowing he shouldn't be doing this…

He carefully opened the door and saw…

Nothing…

There was nothing, But the cupboard seemed to go on for ever, He got down and began to crawl, He went through the tunnel completely blind, ''It can't just be this, He was protecting something!'' He wailed to himself, It was at this moment he came to a dead end hitting his head off of a wall, ''What the-?'', As he touched it he felt a door handle, He opened the door and crawled through, He suddenly was in a huge room, He closed the small door behind him and stood up, The room was surprisingly well lit,

''Why the hell would he not want me in here? It's just a bunch of junk…''

As Alfred explored the room the feeling of guilt left him, Besides Arthur wouldn't find out!

Alfred found pictures of a man and a woman whom he guessed were Arthur's parents, The woman had blond hair and sparkly blue eyes and the man had the most fiery red hair you had ever seen and…

He had the same glowing eyes as Arthur…

It wasn't even they are the same colour, Oh no! They were IDENTICAL in every way, shape and form!

As Alfred continued on he found a newspaper and as he read the headlines his heart broke slightly,

''Young couple killed in freak Murder accident!''

Alfred felt tears rise to his eyes as he saw Arthur's mother and father's picture on the front page…

''Oh… I never knew… Poor Arthur…''

He tucked the newspaper away and stood up, Looking around for anything else, That's when he saw a book, No… A leaflet… As Alfred picked it up he found it was an advertisement for a mental institution,

''What the hell would Arthur use this for?''

He put it back and looked around for any more clues, He found a green journal and he began to read,

''_Patient: Arthur Kirkland_

_Cause of admission: Suicide attempt, Must be kept emotionally stable at all times_

_Description: Young boy, Blond, Green eyes, Pale, Caucasian, Admitted shortly after his parents murder…''_

That was it Alfred had to stop reading, Arthur? Insane? No way! Alfred couldn't imagine what Arthur had been through, ''Why didn't he tell me?'',

''Because it's none of your fucking business that's why…''

Alfred swirled round and faced the voice in pure fear, ''A-A-Arthur! I can explain!'', Arthur was red with rage his eyes like venomous pits of fire, ''I trusted you! I don't want your fucking explanation!'', Alfred stepped back, ''Arthur please! I'm sorry!'', Arthur ran towards Alfred obviously ready to knock him senseless, Alfred cowered as Arthur raised his fist,

But Alfred didn't feel anything…

Turns out Arthur had fell to the floor and slammed his fist off that instead, All that could be heard from him were short sobs, Full of anger, Alfred began to cry too,

''Arthur I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- ''

''Francis was wrong…''

Alfred stayed silent as Arthur glared at the floor in rage, ''He said you were different, I finally let myself care for someone and they fucking betray me!'', Alfred tried to speak but nothing would come out, What could he say? Seriously?

''I didn't want to love anyone! What happened last time? The only people I cared about were fucking murdered!''

Arthur began sobbing again,

''And I finally learned to love and they can't even respect my fucking privacy!''

Alfred sat on the floor beside Arthur and carefully wrapped his arms around him, ''Please believe me, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…'', Arthur was too tired to be angry anymore, He glared at Alfred before looking at the ground again, He mumbled calmly but darkly,

''How much did you see?...''

Alfred carefully kissed Arthur's forehead, ''Enough to know that I love you and I want to help you, I don't want you to be lonely anymore…'', Arthur sighed before pulling Alfred into a hug, ''And I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore…'', Alfred nodded, ''I won't, I promise you…'', Arthur wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes and then Alfred's, ''I'm sorry… I was going to hit you…'', Alfred softly kissed Arthur on the lips bringing him to silence, ''You were angry… I understand…I deserved it…'', After that there was silence, They just melted into each other, Thinking of words they weren't going to say…


	7. Chapter 7: Gilbert

_**Just a short chapter to show you the situation of le prucan since you guys love it so much XD**_

''AH! Sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!''

Matthew was currently scraping books off the ground picking them up,

''Aha! No problem! You were probably were just blinded by my extreme awesomeness!'', It turns out Matthew had went speeding down the hallway and accidentally went crashing into the mischievous albino boy named Gilbert Beillschmiddt, ''Yes… That was probably it… I'm so sorry!'', Matthew collected his books and continued running down the hall, Gilbert smiled absentmindedly… ''Hm! Cute…'', He smiled as he walked off in the opposite direction…

Matthew finally reached his French class and walked in he wanted to get there early, He loved French class considering he was fluent, When he walked in he was greeted by the French boy, What was his name? Francis!

''Bonjour! I have been meaning to speak to you for some time, I heard you are fluent in French and I was wondering if we could become friends?''

Matthew smiled, ''Oui Merci! I would love to be your friend, They had 20 minutes 'till class started and in that time they talked about every topic under the sun, They became quite close actually…

Eventually the bell rang and the others came pouring into the class room, Matthew blushed red as he saw Gilbert walk into the room and Francis noticed it, Him being good friends with Gilbert after all, ''Matthew? You have went all red!'', Matthew went even deeper into the colour wheel as he slammed a book against his face, ''No I'm not…'', Francis nodded and looked to the front of the class, ''Sure…'', Matthew looked around, ''Seriously Francis I don't even know his name!'', Francis sighed before opening Matthew's diary revealing copy after copy of Gilbert's name, Matthew pouted, ''That's not the same Gilbert…'', Francis nodded and looked to the front, ''He's one of my best friends, I could set you up…'', Matthew paled considerably, ''Don't you dare!'', Francis laughed, ''Why not you like him don't you?'', Matthew stuttered, ''W-W-Well, Yeah… I mean I know that and you know that but he… He doesn't need to know that!'', Francis laughed, ''I think he already does…'', Matthew looked puzzled, ''Wha- OH MY GOD!'', Matthew turned round to see every person sitting in silence listening to Francis and Matthew including a rather happy Albino boy, Matthew blushed heavily, 'I-I-I got to go!'', Matthew could not get out of that class fast enough…


	8. Chapter 8: Ivan's plan

_**LOL sorry guys another short one but I don't really know how to continue it just now R&R cuz It makes my life!**_

Alfred was running through the many hallways desperate to find his brother, ''Damnit… Matthew! Matthew!'', He didn't get an answer so he kept running, It had been an hour since anyone had seen Matthew and Alfred was getting really worried, He stopped to take a breath as he pulled out his phone and dialled Matthew's number,

''Hello…''

''Matthew, you fucker! Where the hell are you!?''

There was complete silence at the end of the line for a couple of minutes, ''Leave me alone Alfred…'', Alfred slammed his hand against the locker,

''Answer my damn question!''

Matthew took a longer silence this time, ''No… Look I'm okay that's all you need to know! I have to be alone right now, So leave me alone or…'', Alfred snarled listening to Matthew, ''Or what?'', The response came immediately,

''Or I'll tell mum and dad about you and Arthur…''

Alfred tensed up, How the hell did he find out about that? Alfred sighed before hanging up, He didn't have anything else to say to his brother really…

Alfred turned round to go back to class, ''Damn that Canadian!'', Alfred looked around angrily,

''Hello Alfred…'',

Alfred froze in fear he knew that voice, ''What do you want Ivan?'', Ivan laughed pulling Alfred close and glaring at him, ''Come with me…'', Alfred was pulled along the hallway until Ivan opened the janitor's closet and pushed Alfred inside, Ivan closed the door, locking it, Then he turned round and smiled at Alfred evilly, Alfred growled at Ivan, Even though he was drowning in fear,

''I'll ask again, What the hell do you want?''

Ivan smiled pushing Alfred against a wall, Taking Alfred completely by surprise,

''I want you… and believe me I'll get it… There's nothing you can do to stop it Alfred, So why don't you give in now?'',

Alfred tried to push Ivan off, ''No! There's no way I'd let a freak like you take me away from Arthur!'', Ivan glared at Alfred,

''Arthur? Ah! Little American has a boyfriend? Well that just makes this so much better…''

Ivan pinned Alfred to the wall with one hand making it impossible for him to run away, With the other he carefully lifted Alfred's top watching how he reacted carefully, Alfred was terrified, He was shaking and was unable to talk, Ivan teased one of Alfred's nipples, Alfred refused to react anymore than he already he had, He wasn't going to let Ivan beat him, Not this time,

''Fuck you Ivan!''

Ivan smiled,

''At least I have your permission now…''


	9. Chapter 9: Saviours

''Where the hell is he?''

Arthur was standing at his locker, where he had agreed to meet Alfred earlier, Only problem?

Alfred hadn't shown up…

Arthur took out his phone and called Alfred waiting for a response…

As Alfred's phone rang, Alfred's eyes grew wider, ''Aw shit, I was supposed to meet Iggy!'', His thoughts screamed as he looked up at Ivan who was smiling back,

''Answer it…''

Alfred gulped, He had no idea what Ivan was up to but he had no choice, Alfred picked up his phone and answered it,

''H-H-Hello?''

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief, ''Thank god you picked up, Where are you? We were supposed to meet up remember?'', Ivan could hear Arthur through the phone and he started to rub Alfred's chest, Hoping Alfred would let out something that would confuse and anger his boyfriend, ''I uh… Yeah… I remember I'm just… ah… caught up…'', Arthur's eyes narrowed into slits of emerald agony, ''Alfred… What was that noise?'', Alfred began to sweat,

''It was nothing Iggs, I have to go…''

Arthur began to get angry, ''Who are you with?'', Alfred glared, Very frightened at Ivan, Ivan smirked and whispered, ''Go on, Tell him….'', Alfred nodded, ''I-I-I'm with…'', Arthur got angrier,

''WHO?!''

''Ivan…'' Alfred cut in,

There was a deadly silence on the end of the phone, Alfred's heart was beating extremely fast, He broke into a cold sweat, ''Arthur…'',

The line went dead…

Arthur smashed his hand against his locker and went on his search for Alfred, Alfred gulped, ''Oh shit he's mad…'', He murmured, Ivan smiled obviously proud of himself, ''Hmm… Now where were me my little sunflower?'', Alfred glared at Ivan and spoke with hatred, ''We weren't anywhere asshole, And I'm not your little sunflower!'', Ivan shook his head before forcibly kissing Alfred, Shoving his tongue into Alfred's mouth refusing to let go, As much as Alfred tried to struggle it was useless, Alfred suddenly bit down hard on Ivan's tongue, Ivan flew back and he started to bleed, Alfred tried to remain calm but he knew he was screwed, Ivan smiled wiping away the blood, ''So feisty… My little kitty…'', Ivan began to get closer to Alfred again but this time Alfred refused, He kicked Ivan full force knocking him back,

''Aw shit, Arthur hurry up!''

Arthur ran down the corridors, He shouldn't have sounded so angry, If he was with Ivan he could be in a lot of trouble, It was at this moment he went crashing into Gilbert who also looked like he was looking for someone,

''Ah! Arthur, Is it? Hey! You seen Birdi- I mean Matti- _I MEAN…_ Matthew?''

Arthur took a minute to translate Gilbert's sentence, ''Uh… Sorry no… Have you seen Alfred?'', Gilbert thought for a minute,

''Actually… I saw Ivan pulling him down the French corridor… I think they either went into a closet or a classroom… I couldn't tell you…''

Arthur's eyes widened, ''Oh shit! When was it?'', Gilbert started to count with his fingers, His red eyes deep in thought,

''Uhh… 'Bout an hour ago… I'd say… Yeah… An hour ago…'',

Before Gilbert could look back at Arthur he was gone running top speed down the corridor red with rage, Gilbert laughed,

''Kesesesese… He is gonna smack a bitch with the back of his pimp hand that's for sure!'',

Ivan pulled Alfred by his jumper, He was extremely angry but wasn't ready to give up so easily,

''Now shut up and listen, you've had your little games… Stop fighting, Or we might have to make this difficult…''

He said with gritted teeth as he raised one of the pipes in the closet to Alfred's face, ''You wouldn't want that would you?'', Alfred shook his head slowly unlocking the door behind him, He wasn't planning to leave just yet of course…

Arthur ran through the French corridor ripping every door open desperately, Earning a lot of weird looks from various teachers and students residing in them, Arthur finally reached the closet and flung the door open with extreme force…

He saw Ivan glare at him with a burning fire, ''Ah… Kirkland… Come to take your little boyfriend back?'', Arthur looked down at Alfred who refused to look any of them in the eyes, He instead looked at the wall with glassy eyes, He looked hopeless, Arthur's heart broke silently, He didn't look like the Alfred he knew, ''You… Cold- Hearted Russian bitch…'', Arthur growled, Ivan lifted his pipe smashing it down on Arthur hard, Arthur fell to the ground, Alfred snapped back to life, ''ARTHUR! Oh fuck no! Shit! Ivan you bitch!'', Arthur's head was bleeding badly and everything was becoming blurry and he felt a pulsating pain, He felt the blood trickle down his face, He knew he was going to pass out soon, He glanced at Alfred who looked terrified, He could see the tears in his eyes, No…

He couldn't sit so easily, Alfred needed him, Arthur stood up slowly, A bit wobbly on his feet he managed to grab the pipe from Ivan, He held it up, Even though his vision still wasn't perfect, ''Get out Alfred…'', Alfred didn't need to be told twice he stood up quickly, Stopping to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and running down the halls desperate to find some help, Ivan smiled,

''You have him wrapped round your finger, don't you Arthur?'',

Arthur remained silent glaring at Ivan, ''I don't know what you're on about…'', Ivan shook his head, ''Don't get used to it… I swear he'll be mine… Even if I have to kill you to get him…'', Ivan waltzed out of the closet leaving Arthur there angry and tired…

So…

So tired…

Arthur fell to the ground letting the pain and consciousness leave him fleetingly…


	10. Chapter 10: Mummy and Daddy

_**The awkward moment one of your reviews is ''OMG I hope Alfred gets raped'' I was like WTF LOL, Also please know I appreciate constructive criticism however I have chose to write like this because I get confused very easily between comma's and full stops. Up until recently I didn't even use paragraphs, Please understand I try my best and if it isn't good enough for you, Please leave, I understand that if somebody tells me and I choose to not do it, It doesn't mean I am ''Ignoring'' it, It simply means that I am having trouble trying to do it…**_

_**I hope you all understand that I am quite offended with a reviewer that has ( Surprisingly (!)) remained anonymous…**_

_**Sorry about that, Other than that enjoy the chapter guys! And thanks for 20 reviews!**_

''Arthur?''

Arthur could hear a voice but his vision was nothing but a jet black,

''Arthur… Damn… Please… Please wake up…''

Arthur saw a light at end of what seemed to be a narrow tunnel, The voice was emitted from there, As he walked closer he recognised the voice to be Alfred's,

''AA-A-Al…''

He tried to sat his name but all that came out was a whisper, Yet… Alfred heard him, ''Arthur! You're ok!'', Arthur smiled walking closer and closer to the end of the tunnel,

''Alfred…''

He was sprinting now, He wanted to see him, So desperately. He kept running until he was swallowed in a pool of white as colour slowly formed around him, Alfred saw Arthur's eyes flutter open and his heart skipped a beat, Alfred held in the urge to pull his boyfriend into a tight hug knowing that it may hurt him if he did.

Arthur smiled weakly looking at Alfred, ''Alfred… Are you ok?'', Alfred nodded eagerly, ''Yeah but forget about me what about you?'', Arthur smiled stroking Alfred's cheek,

''I'm perfect now that you're here and safe, poppet…''

Alfred kissed his boyfriend lightly, Savouring the taste of earl grey tea on his lips, Arthur did the same with Alfred except he tasted a strawberry sensation, Much likeness to the sweets Alfred had been rather fond of lately. They heard a faint knock on the door as they broke apart.

''Ugh… 'Mon in Mattie!''

Matthew walked in holding his favourite bear Kumajirou tightly, ''Have I ruined something?'', He asked politely. Arthur shook his head, ''No we just finished… Sit down.'', Matthew sat down smiling happily.

''Thanks for saving my brother, I couldn't have imagined what would have happened if you didn't show up!''

Alfred nodded in agreement, ''I'm sorry you got hurt too…'', Arthur shook his head,

''I can't lose someone again Alfred, No matter what I have to do, I will never give up on protecting you…''

Alfred smiled a tear coming to his eye, Matthew smiled weakly, How he wished to have someone there for him, To talk to him like that…

But he couldn't, could he?

Who would love the nothing, Especially not that beautiful Prussian boy he fantasised of not to long ago…

''You're so lucky…''

He whispered delicately. Arthur noticed the hints of sadness from Matthew, Arthur suddenly smiled weakly, ''Hey Matthew, Did you see Gilbert? He was looking for you…'', Matthew pretended that he hadn't heard Arthur as he quickly ran out the room, Arthur sighed and Alfred shuffled back and forth, ''I don't think he wants to talk about him, Iggy…'', Arthur nodded silently.

Time had gone by and Arthur was finally able to go home. As he walked through the door his brother Allistor's face brightened noticeably, ''Yer back! Thank the big fucker in the sky!'', Arthur nodded, ''Yeah sure…'', Seamus and Sean suddenly appeared from nowhere one on with a hand on each of Arthur's shoulders,

''Hey-''

Seamus chimed,

''Arthur-''

Sean cut in,

''You seem-''

Seamus spoke again before they both spoke in unison,

''Stressed!'',

Arthur nodded, ''A little thank you for noticing…'', Arthur walked up to his room silently, Allistor sighed, '' I'm gonna go see what's up wae him…'', Allistor followed his brother who was currently sitting on his bed looking up at the ceiling looking at nothing, ''Hey wee man…'', Arthur gazed at Allistor slowly before looking away,

''Allistor… I'm scared…''

Allistor nodded, ''Yeah a' know, Arthur… Is yer wee bird really worth all o' this?'', Arthur looked at Allistor like he had just killed a puppy, ''Of course he is! I love him and I can't lose another person that actually loves me!'', Allistor nodded, ''That Ivan bastard though…'', Arthur bolted up and looked his brother dead in the eyes, ''I don't care about him! If he is all that's standing in my way and happiness I'll rip him apart!'', Arthur screamed at his brother with such hate and malice his brother took a step back, ''Arthur…'', Arthur calmed down before sitting back down on his bed slowly, Allistor sighed,

''Don't get too attached to him though… You remember what happened last time you got to attached to someone…'',

Arthur's eyes stared out the window, ''But that was different… That was mummy and daddy…'',

Allistor's heart sunk, It truly did hurt to hear Arthur refer to their parents as mummy and daddy. Allistor nodded leaving the room slowly…


	11. Chapter 11: Paranoid

_**Hi guys! Ok no I'm not dead XD So I guess you've waited long enough if you don't mind I'm going to go through some review answers, Feel free to skip this if you get bored:**_

_**ET12356: Ok so… OK… Well I apologize that Alfred wasn't raped XD Couldn't do that considering it's a T story!**_

_**Aquamarinetiger98: Thank you very much it means a lot!**_

_**Azumesta: I'm very sorry. The first chapter or two are quite difficult to read, sorry…**_

_**(Guest): (Q) **_Were you mad at the person who says 'I hope Alfred get's raped?' or at people (biatches) that don't like your amazing writing talent?

_**(A): No I wasn't mad at the person who said I hope Alfred gets raped (To be honest I started laughing and clapping when I read it), I was mad at people who cant understand that I really do try to do my best in writing but seem to think it's ok to slam me because of something I can't really do… And thanks again!**_

_**Sandra: I find it very confusing mostly because (Although it's embarrassing) I don't actually know what periods are XD Unless you're talking about full stops.I tend to use commas a lot because they are easy to understand and believe me my first stories if you read them, The grammar was T.E.R.R.I.B.L.E! I have actually improved a lot…**_

_**That's it for the comment questions have fun guys!**_

It never stopped…

Ivan continued to bother Alfred constantly trying to get him alone of blackmail him into going somewhere. Arthur had to forcibly pull Ivan off Alfred after Arthur caught him rubbing Alfred's leg under the table in R.E.

Things got worse and worse after Ivan got hold of Alfred's phone number. Every day Alfred would get a message, Nearly all of them led him to one of three things: Purging, Crying or calling Arthur out of sheer fear.

It is true although Alfred promised Arthur he wouldn't, Alfred continued again and again to purge every time he ate. Alfred didn't even want to do it anymore, He lost the thought of him being fat but for some reason he couldn't stop. It was addicting, He wanted to do it again and again but sometimes he had to admit when Ivan gave him a message those feelings came back again. Those little voices in his head riled up again driving him temporarily insane…

And he wasn't the only one having problems. Arthur had being getting extremely paranoid, He was scared. He knew if something happened to Alfred it would be all his fault. He began staying up late worrying about it and constantly calling Alfred to make sure he was ok.

Matthew had tried to stay as far away from Gilbert as possible even though he knew he couldn't do it forever. As Matthew sat in his bedroom he heard Alfred come upstairs and open his door, ''Hey Mattie, There's someone at the door for you…'', Matthew carefully got up from the position he was sitting on his bed and dragged his feet downstairs,

''G-G-Gilbert?! Why are you here?!''

Gilbert stood at the door, Rose in hand. He shuffled back and forward, ''Uh… Yeah it's me… Can I come in?''. Matthew cast a worried glance to Alfred who nodded encouragingly. ''Uh… Yes… Come in…'', Matthew stuttered leading Gilbert to his bedroom where they could take in private, Matthew closed the door behind them as he turned to Gilbert who handed him the rose nervously.

_**OK I know really short im sorry next chapter will be longer…**_


	12. Chapter 12: Irish luck

''Gilbert I…''

''Take it…''

Matthew held out a shaky hand as Gilbert carefully handed him a red rose, Matthew gulped slightly,

''Gilbert I'm sorry for what happened…''

Gilbert chuckled nervously looking at the floor, ''Hey Mattie don't worry about it, It was francy pant's fault anyway not yours…'', Matthew nodded. There was silence for about 3 minutes until Gilbert spoke, ''You know I'm not gay right?'', Matthew felt his heart fall almost into a sceptic tank of lava or any other hot liquid, ''I-I.. No I didn't know that….'', Gilbert smiled shyly while looking up at Matthew, Red eyes meeting lilac,

''But I guess if it's you… I'll try anything once…''

Matthew felt hot tears pour down his face as he threw his arms around Gilbert, ''I promise you, I'll make it worth your time!'', Gilbert returned the hug,

''You already have…''

It was just at this moment Alfred walked in. There was a deadly silence although Alfred looked extremely bored, ''Hey Mattie where's Tony?'', Matthew stuttered breaking apart from Gilbert and brushing down his clothes, ''Uh… The bathroom…'', Matthew said as Alfred smiled, ''Thanks bro!'', Then to Matthew and Gilbert's surprise Alfred just walked out without a question or care in the world. Gilbert laughed awkwardly, ''I should go Birdie, Remember Awesome is spelt G-I-L-B-E-R-T!'', Gilbert shouted before walking out happily, It took Matthew a couple of minutes to actually processed what had just happened,

''Does this mean… Gilbert and I….''

Matthews face brightened as he began jumping around happily, ''He loves me! Francis was right! Yes, Yes, Yes!''.

It was two in the morning and Seamus and Sean had woken up unexpectedly. Seamus ran his hand through his ginger hair which had a slight brown tinge, His Dark brown eyes searched the even darker room for his twin brother. A sharp blue moonbeam pierced through the curtains making his pale skin glow, He never really wore a shirt to bed, What was the point? He smiled lightly after spotting his brother's big eyes staring up at him from a gap in the bed sheets. Sean smiled too lifting his pale hand which began to lightly poke his brothers face, Playing dot-to-dot with his many freckles, (He managed to make a dinosaur incase anyone was interested.). Sean looked near enough the same except his eyes were more hazel, That was the only way you could really tell them apart. He sat up in bed to join his brother who had lazily looked at the clock then groaned, ''It's two A.M again…'', Seamus drearily spoke, Sean sighed, ''It always is… Why do we always wake up at this time?''.

Seamus shrugged, ''Dunno…'', He spoke with his thick Irish accent. He rose from the bed wearing only a pair of red boxers, ''It's weird y'know?'', Sean nodded, ''Yeah rather…''.

_**Yeah another short one sorry…**_


	13. Chapter 13: Angels

_**Hi guys so more comment answers skip ahead if you need to:**_

_**Guest: Wow, Please understand I in no way approve of it believe me I was very nearly a victim myself (I will not discuss anything further on that). My theory is the way it was used was funny, If people don't joke about things everyone would be depressed, Please do understand seriously it's a very serious and disgusting thing but as someone who very nearly experienced it, I know when things have to be taken as jokes, If you cant take jokes life isn't worth living!**_

_**The NameIsHaYn: Hi! Ok I didn't actually know that anyone had considered Liam, I just assumed it was Allistor because that's what nearly everyone calls him, I'm Scottish myself by the way!**_

_**Enjoy guys!**_

_109…_

_That number…_

_109…_

_It drilled in his head like nothing on earth…_

_Arthur sat alone his eyes too heavy to open as the tears rolled down his face…_

_The memories of that place were __horrifying…_

''_Arthur?''_

_Arthur looked up dazed from the medicine he had been administered a little while beforehand,_

''_Doctor?''_

_The doctor nodded, The doctor's name was Fawna Makenshii, Which Arthur thought was a weird name._

''_Arthur it's meal time, You can eat now…''_

_Arthur nodded standing up shakily and taking the doctor's hand__._

''_Doctor?''_

_Arthur stuttered, The kind doctor smiled happily,_

''_Yes Dear?''_

''_Has my mummy and daddy came to visit yet?''_

_The doctor frowned, Arthur still didn't understand that his parents were never going to visit him…_

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELP ME PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Allistor bounded up the stairs nearly falling up them, ''Arthur what's wro- JESUS CHRIST!''

Arthur was sitting on his bed bleeding out, Screaming in pain. ''ARTHUR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!'' Allistor screamed…

Arthur had been cutting himself because of the building paranoia and fear then those memories flooded into his brain causing the knife to slip…

Cutting off his right hand in the process…

Arthur stuttered eventually blacking out not knowing if he'd ever wake up, Allistor panicked, why couldn't he have noticed these this before it was too late?

''SEAN, SEAMUS, CRAIGG! CALL AN AMBULANCE HURRY!''

The brothers did as they were told but it was too late for Arthur, His life went by in slow images as he felt his blood grow cold and his limbs grow numb…

''_Arthur…''_

_Arthur looked around the dark room, ''M-M-Mother? Is that you?'',_

_Arthur heard a giggle, ''Yes dear…''_

_From the corner of his eye he spotted his mother and father walking towards him, He smiled, ''They said you were never coming back…'', His mothers face faltered, ''Darling… We have to leave again… But this time we want to take you as well…'',_

_Arthur was silent, ''Mummy… I can't leave yet, Alfred needs me… So does Allistor, And the others too…''_

_His parents sighed, ''Come on deary… It's time to go…''_

_Arthur took hold of his mum's hand, ''Yes mummy…''_

_As they walked off his heart rate fell and as much as Allistor tried, He knew Arthur might just be happier with his parents…_

''I can't believe this…''

Allistor muttered, ''How could we not have known?'', Seamus and Sean were currently crying heavily and Craigg sat in silence, Allistor looked off into the distance, ''Do you know who it's going to be hardest to tell?'', The brothers paid attention, ''Poor little Alfie…''

''THAT'S BULLSHIT!''

''I'm sorry it's true…''

''SO HE'S DEAD?! YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING?''

Allistor shook his head, ''Alfred it's hard on all of us son…'', Alfred couldn't hold it in any longer he wept openly falling to the floor, ''What happened to him?'', Allistor sighed, ''Technically it was unintentional suicide…'', Alfred remained silent as Gilbert held a crying Matthew in his arms as a few tears fell down his cheeks, He looked to the side as he saw a certain Frenchman crying his eyes out, Alfred nodded and rose from the floor and then he did the strangest thing he could have done…

He smiled…

Alfred began smiling, ''Arthur… He's… With his parents now…'', Everyone nodded, ''He'll be better in their arms than mine, Won't he?''.

Silence…

It wasn't until he was lying in bed that night he got an answer, A small whispery voice, It was Arthur's…

''Thank you Alfred, I'll be waiting for you…''

Alfred broke down again…

Alfred had made his decision…

Arthur didn't need to wait, He's coming now…

Alfred rose from bed and picked up his cell phone dialling Ivan,

''Ivan?''

''Alfred? Why would you call me?''

''Thank you…''

The phone went dead, and that's the last anybody heard of Alfred F. Jones…

Everything that had happened…

They were happy they experienced it…

_**Ok guys I'm actually going to finish it there because this story isn't interesting anymore and I really wanted to give it an interesting ending, I'm sorry if it's too quick, If you liked this please fave me and check out my stories, It's been fun… See ya guys ;(**_


End file.
